


Tingles | Eleven x Fem!Reader

by Lemon_Child



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Child/pseuds/Lemon_Child
Summary: This was a request on wattpad in my Stranger Things book, but Im removing it since I no longer write these kind of stories. So I'm posting it here so that it won't just be lost forever!Characters are aged up to 16!
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Tingles | Eleven x Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original book: https://my.w.tt/S1rpLoBnf3

It started out as a simple kiss. She just wanted to learn a bit...different types of kisses, and where to put your hands. Just stuff like that.

Of course I was fine with this. She was my girlfriend after all, as well as my best friend. After the Wheeler kid ended up coming out as bisexual and started dating Will, Eleven and I had started spending more time together.

One thing led to another over those months and we got together. She's mine now and I'd do anything for her...

"Okay and this ones called a French Kiss. Its what people refer to when they say 'makeout'." I say, pulling the small girl that sat on my lap into a deep kiss.

Eleven hums contently into the kiss, tensing a bit when I slid my tounge between her soft, pale pink lips.

Our tongues roamed each others mouths for a while before we pulled away, both panting softly.

"Good? Or do we need to do it again?" I ask, wanting to make sure she was understanding the different kisses and how they were done.

"Again...n-need to do it again." Eleven wispered. She sounded almost needy...even desperate...

I smile, connecting our lips again in a passionate kiss. My arms go around her waist, holding her so our bodies pressed together.

It felt nice...

It must feel good for Eleven as well, judging by the soft moan that escaped her lips.

"Tingles..." The familiar, soft voice said as Eleven shifted in my lap.

"What baby girl..? What tingles?" I ask, slightly worried we had been at it to long and her lips had began to numb.

"Down there...it tingles when we do that..." The small girl said, gasping sharply as I press out hips together, grinding against her.

"Want me to help you, baby girl? I can make you feel good...make the tingles go away..." I mutter.

Eleven didn't say anything, just nodded and used her powers to close and lock the door to her room. Hopper wasn't home but it was still better safe than sorry...

"Good girl...you remembered." I chuckle, kissing her forehead.

"Mhmm...you told me I need to shut and lock it whenever I feel tingly." Eleven said proudly. "And if hopper is home I need to be really quiet if I touch the tingle spot."

"Good girl. That's right. And have you ever touched it...?"

"No...I didn't know what to do..."

I smirk, knowing she mainly waited so I'd be the first to touch her... My good girl. So sweet to me...

"Pants off, baby girl..."

Eleven obeyed, kicking her pants off quickly along with her panties. "Now what...?"

"Now lay back and enjoy this." I say softly, giving her a reassuring smile as my hands trail along her smooth thights, spreading her thin legs apart.

I press my palm to her pelvis, trailing my fingers gently down to her folds before pushing my middle finger into her.

Eleven gasped sharply, using her powers to hold my hand in place.

"Shhh...its okay. Relax....this is going to feel good, I promise." I say, leaning over her body to connect our lips.

I fingered her gently, my finger going in and out at a slow pace, curling inside her to touch her sensitive areas.

The small girl under me moaned, arching her back as she used her powers to make me go faster.

"Does that feel good, baby girl..?" I ask in a low, husky tone.

"Y-yes...ngh~ m-more please..." Eleven pleaded, bucking her hips.

I oblige her, pushing a second finger into her dripping entrance. My fingers curl and pump into her, earning soft, delicate moans.

"F-funny feeling...i-in my belly..." Eleven mewled, clawing at the bed sheets.

"That's good. You're gonna feel amazing soon...let the funny feeling go." I mutter in her ear, slipping my hand underneath her shirt to pinch and tease her delicate breasts.

After a few more moments of teasing her body, Eleven gasped sharply, releasing with a loud moan.

I pump my fingers a little longer, helping her ride out her high.

"Good girl...that better?" I ask, pulling away to get a rag to clean her with.

"Mhmm...much better..." Eleven mumbled, clearly exhausted. I cleaned her up before tucking her into bed.

"Get some rest, baby girl..." I say soothingly, kissing her head. All I get is a nod in reply and a small mumble before she drifts to sleep.

"I love you..."


End file.
